


Icebreaking 破冰

by CaviaPorcellusOfTindalos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviaPorcellusOfTindalos/pseuds/CaviaPorcellusOfTindalos
Summary: 冰火梗，高庭公爵之子Armitage与临冬城领主Kylo联姻。虽然这并不是一场你情我愿的婚姻，但结局是好的，他们最终走向和解。提及Han/Leia含ABO及生子又及，此系列写于第七部播出之后，可以预期出现ooc，请读者慎重点入
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 18





	1. Icebreaking 破冰

那场婚礼的布置很简陋，仅仅是临时在校场上摆出若干长桌、象征性地搭出一个并不高的高台，再燃起足够的蜡烛和火把把整个地方照亮——火的外面还需配有挡风的外罩，尽管现在还没有到冬天，但北境凛冽的夜风足够把所有火焰尽数吹熄。估算下来，这场婚礼最多只能有一百来位宾客。

原本不该是这样的，临冬城有一个相当雄伟、能容纳五百人的大厅，北境最有名的那位领主——“天选者”Anakin，后来又叫Darth Vader，活着的时候事迹就已经被吟游诗人写成诗歌反复传诵的北境之王，也是现任领主的外公 ，正是在这个大厅里迎娶了一位公主。如今，“天选者”和他挚爱的妻子Padme公主都长眠在了临冬城的地下陵墓中，而他们结婚时招待了北境所有贵族的大厅由于屋顶塌陷，现在正在修缮中，根本无法使用。

“外公，求您给我答案。”地下陵墓阴暗又湿冷，仅有蜡烛维持基本的照明，但即使在如此昏暗的光照下，Anakin的雕像仍显得威武又肃穆，他生前惯用的剑立在他的雕像前，毫无腐朽的迹象。一个年轻男人跪在地上，虔诚地对着那雕像说话：“我这么做是正确的吗？”他有一头长到肩的黑卷发和大而湿润的棕色眼睛，看起来几乎还是个男孩。

然而事实并非如此，这个像男孩的男人已经19岁了，在维斯特洛大陆上算是到了结婚的年龄，他的身份也不容他拒绝——他正是临冬城的新领主，在他的母亲北境女王Leia忙着应对妄想一统维斯特洛大陆的所谓国王Snoke发起的战争时突然叛变，临冬城这座八百年没有被攻占过的古城最后被从内部攻破了，大厅屋顶就是在激战中塌陷的。这场背叛的结果是Leia被逼流亡，北境并入Snoke的王国，作为报偿，Snoke合法化了他的身份，让这个没有继承权的私生子成为Leia的合法继承人，然后顺理成章地将他封为临冬城公爵兼北境守护。他甚至从Snoke那里得到了一个新名字Kylo Ren。

Ben，现在应该叫他Kylo，从外公的雕像那里获得的当然只有沉默。那沉默持续着，直到找寻他的侍从踏入此地，“Ren大人，”侍从恭敬地说：“太阳西沉，时间不多了，您得去沐浴更衣。”

Kylo站起身，把膝盖上的尘土拍干净，烦躁地向陵墓入口走去。那柄有名的红色十字剑挂在他腰间，随着他的脚步而晃荡着。

当天完全黑下来的时候，所有的宾客都已经到齐了，说是所有其实也只有几十个，并非所有的北境贵族都支持这位背叛者做他们的新领主，反而有更多家族都支持他的母亲，双方势力现在依然在北境交战，所以这不是一个结婚的好时机。然而Kylo没得选，他的婚姻是被Snoke国王亲自安排的，与封他做临冬城公爵的诏书一同被送到了他手中，那仅仅是半月之前的事，不久之后，也就是昨天，他的新娘抵达了临冬城城堡。这婚礼是势在必行的。

所有的照明物都被点亮了，校场从来都没有在夜里这么明亮过，比不上有炉火的大厅，但也尚能凑合。Kylo坐在主位上，他身穿黑色的礼服，外面披着厚实的新郎斗篷，那斗篷是亮眼的灰色，绣着他的家族章纹，看起来有些旧，但保养得很好，这正是当年“天选者”结婚时身披的新郎斗篷，被悉心保存了这么多年，终于重见天日。

当所有人都等得不耐烦了的时候，新娘才姗姗来迟。他一踏入会场，宾客们就停止了等待时的窃窃私语，所有人，不论年轻或年老、男人或女人，都伸长了脖子，只期一睹他的风采——这是他们见到的第一个活生生的男性omega，也很有可能是最后一个，也许是环境所致，北境的omega极其稀少，相比之下同样稀有的alpha反而显得多了。

新娘昂起了头回应他们的期待，他比他的未婚夫年龄还要大，有一头显眼的金红发，在火光的照耀下熠熠生辉。他没有穿裙子，即使是omega，作为男性穿裙子也难免有失体面，但他那象征着纯洁的纯白袍服上点缀着密密麻麻的密尔蕾丝。他的新娘斗篷是深绿色的，象征着他的家族——他来自维斯特洛的南方城市高庭，是高庭公爵Brendol Hux最年长的儿子。

“你迟到了。”Kylo皱着眉头说，他不介意当着所有宾客的面给对方难堪，事实上他迫不及待地想向大家展示自己对这场婚姻的不乐意：“你让所有人等你。”

Hux——多么讽刺啊，他们马上要结婚了，Kylo却还不知道他的名字，也没兴趣知道——在Kylo身边落座，他的亲卫，女骑士Phasma立在他身后。“我很抱歉，”他的口音与在场众人不同，有一种独特的来自南方的优雅：“初来北方，我有些身体不适。”

Kylo知道他说的是真的。由于北境不太平，Hux是走最安全的水路来的，绕过派克岛和菲林特之指，从临冬城的港口登陆，Kylo亲自去迎接的他，那时候Hux病得很厉害，甚至没法骑马。他是患了伤寒，据女骑士Phsama的解释，Hux前半生都在南方度过，一下子没法适应北境寒冷的天气。即使已经在温暖的临冬城堡内呆了一整天了，他还没有完全恢复健康，在这么近的距离内，Kylo能看出在精心画出的妆容之下，对方依然形容憔悴。可笑，他在心里暗暗想道，一个连寒冷都受不住的人却想做临冬城夫人，如果非结婚不可的话，他宁可娶一个强壮的女beta，像Phasma那样的，也不愿娶一个病怏怏的男omega，他甚至怀疑Hux那瘦小的身体能不能为他孕育子嗣。

婚礼照预定的流程进行，跳舞的那部分被省去了，校场没那么大的地方，Kylo也不想跟一个男人一起带领大家跳舞，感觉太蠢了，幸好他们有足够的吟游诗人为他们表演，掩盖了没有开场舞的不足，吟游诗人们都拿出了自己全部的本事，表演比预想的更加精彩，菜一道接一道地被呈在桌上，宾客们痛饮美酒，争论着到底哪位表演者更出彩。在这欢乐的气氛中，Kylo注意到他身边的Hux郁郁寡欢，他几乎没怎么动面前的食物，他的杯子一直是满的。有些新婚夫妇会在婚礼上共用酒杯和餐盘、甚至相互喂食以示恩爱，但Kylo才不会这么做，他假装反复欣赏一把瓦雷利亚钢匕首，平心而论那确实是他收到的新婚礼物中最好的，由削铁如泥的瓦雷利亚钢铸成刃、以龙骨作为柄，朴素却实用，正和Kylo的心意，收到它的时候可称是目前他在这场婚礼上最开心的时刻，欣赏完之后，他将匕首收在腰间，准备以后随身携带，做防身的武器。

当所有吟游诗人一起合唱完《天选者》之后，他们的表演就算结束了，婚礼即将迎来下一个阶段。 Kylo站起身，走向临时搭起的高台，他不用回头，就知道Hux紧紧地跟在他身后，依然一言不发。

待他们在高台中央站定，面对面的，中间谨慎的保持了三步的距离，台下所有人的目光都聚集在他们身上。牧师干巴巴地念了长长的一段婚誓，关于爱情、忠诚什么的，根本没人在听，在这段婚誓的最后，他大声询问在场的是否有人对这段婚姻有异议。

Kylo希望有人能来破坏这场婚礼，但是他知道这不可能，Hux的父亲拥有全维斯特洛大陆最强大的海军，Snoke需要这些军事力量，但他自己没有子嗣能来联姻，所以他才把Kylo交了出去，显然Hux的父亲对这个安排很满意，不然他也不会迫不及待地在北境还在内战的时候就把自己的儿子送来。这场婚姻是双方各取所需的交易，是必须要发生的，没人管作为当事人的Kylo自己愿不愿意。

Phasma替Hux脱下了他的新娘斗篷，露出了他里面纯白的袍服，衬得他金红色的头发更显眼了。Kylo第一次仔细观察对方，他发现Hux竟然跟他差不多高，只是因为瘦削显得个子很小，除去了保暖的斗篷之后，他在寒风中微微颤抖，好似一片树叶；他的眼睛是绿色的，与他的新娘斗篷正相配。

Kylo解下自己身上曾属于自己外公的新郎斗篷，迎风将它抖平整，Hux转过身背对他，在他把斗篷披在那窄窄的肩膀上、把斗篷的银链在那洁白的颈项上系紧时僵直在原地，这个仪式象征着从今天起，Kylo将代替Hux的父亲保护他，Kylo曾经觉得这仪式很荒谬，但当他将颤抖的Hux裹在还带着自己体温的斗篷中时，他竟然略微理解了一点这个仪式的含义，倒不是说他乐意这么做。

Hux也对Kylo做了一样的事情。随后，他们四目相对，该是接吻的时候了，但他们都停在了原地，没人愿意主动去吻对方。Kylo感到了尴尬。该死，所有人都看着我们呢，他想，如果非做不可的话，我是不是该说点什么铺垫一下。

Hux似乎跟他想到一块去了，因为他先开了口。“借由这一吻，献出我的爱，”他说，与他上一次开口不同，这次的声音有些沙哑：“愿你成为我的夫君和依靠。”

在童年的时候，Kylo一直暗暗地期待着自己将来能像外公一样迎娶一位公主，他曾在脑中反复排练着自己婚礼的台词，直到他知道自己是没有继承权的私生子，而Leia也没有把他培养成继承人的意思，城堡里甚至有流言说等到Kylo20岁，Leia就会把他送到自己的兄弟Luke那里去做守夜人。他以为自己早就已经忘了童年，但其实没有，因为几乎是条件反射地，他接出了Hux誓词的下半句：“借由这一吻，献出我的爱，”他说，带着淡淡的怀念：“愿你成为我的妻子和连理。”

他们接吻的时候，Hux微微把头一偏，Kylo亲在了他的嘴角上，只是轻轻一接触，他就向后退开，那双绿眼睛避开了Kylo的视线。

也许是因为他的不顺从，Kylo感到了一阵怒火在胸中翻腾，像所有年轻鲁莽的男人一样，他不擅长掩盖自己的情绪，但是有意思的事情就在后面，一想到这，怒火便渐渐熄灭，取而代之的是一种冷酷的快意。“时间到了。”他高声宣布，没费心去收起嘴角挂的冷笑。

在维斯特洛，一场婚礼的最高潮并非是在新郎新娘交换誓言的时候，而是在闹洞房的时候——所有的宾客和侍从侍女们都可以来参加，他们将新郎新娘抬去婚房，通常男人们抬着新娘，女人们抬着新郎，在路上他们会逐渐扯掉新郎新娘的衣服，直到两人赤裸着被扔上婚床。在场的女人多半是受邀而来的贵族女眷和Kylo自己的侍女，而且众所周知Kylo的脾气很厉害，他们应该会对Kylo相当客气，但对于算是无依无靠又手无缚鸡之力的Hux来说情况就会差得多，通常新郎会提前和男人们讲好，让他们点到为止，但Kylo已经事先给出了首肯，可以不必顾及颜面，尽可能地羞辱Hux。

女人们拥到了Kylo周围，她们不可能抬得动他，就只能推着他走，有一些胆子大的伸手来解他的衣服扣子，Kylo没有管她们，一想到Hux可能会有的遭遇，他的心情就好得出奇，甚至当不知是谁的手已经隔着外衣开始揉他的胸肌了他也没生气。

他们已经踏上了主堡的楼梯，身后不远处的一声叫喊使他们停了下来，Kylo不知道发生了什么，直到他身边的女人们纷纷捂着嘴尖叫着从他身边离开，他看见在楼梯入口处，Hux一个人站在那里，地上躺着一个人，周围的男人们都小心翼翼地站在Hux一步的距离以外。

他再靠近几步，发现了这是怎么一回事：Hux手持一把匕首，地上躺着的人是一个侍从，胸口被刺伤了，正捂着伤口躺在地上呻吟，血在他身下汇成一小摊。

“我是我父亲的继承人，”Hux转向Kylo，手中依然紧紧握着匕首：“且不提爵位，不用十年，我就能做到将军。从出生开始，二十多年我一直为此而受训。直到我发育成一个该死的omega。”他抿紧了嘴唇，好像提到这个词侮辱了他似的：“他们把我打包送给了你。你以为我很想跑到这么远的地方跟你结婚吗？”那些男人们做的比Kylo想的更过分，还没有进城堡，Hux的衣服就已经不剩多少了，他贴身的里衣被撕裂开来，露出的苍白皮肤因寒冷而起了鸡皮疙瘩；他的头发被弄乱了，有一部分贴在他额头上，另一部分不规则地翘起；他的脸颊是不正常的潮红。“收起你的孩子气，别再侮辱我了，”他喊道：“见鬼，你还要不要跟我结婚？”

Kylo吃惊地看着他。冷风吹过来，Hux的头发随之飘起来，他的双肩肉眼可见地抖了一下。

他像一朵玫瑰花在风中含苞待放，Kylo想，不是北境的冰霜玫瑰，是Leia种在玻璃花园里的那种，来自南方的、不耐寒的品种。如果不去管它，在冰天雪地中，它很快就会凋谢了。

而事情不必到那个地步的。

之前与Hux接吻的时候，Kylo还觉得与他无限疏远，而现在Hux离他有七八级阶梯，他反倒觉得与对方亲近了：瞧啊，他们两个，一个是私生子，一个是omega，都曾经被亲生父母剥夺了继承权，现在又都被投入一场不情愿的婚姻，在权力的游戏里他们都是棋子，除非他们能自己做出改变。你需要一个人，一个声音在他脑海中说，一个盟友，一个当你离开你的家堡时可以将背后交付的人，而现在，他们把这个人送到你面前了。

“你冷吗？”Kylo问道。这个回应不在预料之中，Hux皱起了眉头：“你说什么？”

Kylo用行动代替了言语：他走到Hux面前，将Hux的胳膊搭在自己的肩上，那把匕首掉到了地上。“环住我。”他说。也许是出于惊讶，Hux没有照做，但是当Kylo将他抱起来的时候，他下意识地攀住了Kylo的肩膀。

Hux抱起来并不沉，虽然也没有Kylo预想的轻。他乖乖地任Kylo抱着在城堡里行走，直到他们拐进一条岔路。“我以为主卧不是这条路？”他问道，语气很平静，好像他刚才没有在众人面前大发脾气一样。

“我改变主意了，”Kylo说：“我们去别处。”

临冬城城堡建立在天然温泉之上，每一面墙壁内的管道中都流淌着温泉水，使整个城堡温暖而潮湿，主堡之间有一间房间最为温暖，在冬天以外的季节，对于这些生长在北境的人来说甚至过于闷热，在Kylo的记忆里，那房间只有一个人住过：Han Solo，他的父亲，一个活跃在南境的走私犯。Han不是一个好父亲，即使在Kylo出生之后，他也没有久居在临冬城，也许是畏寒，也许是走私犯的生活更吸引他，他只是偶尔来访，带着来自南境的礼物，比如Leia的玫瑰花种子。他的房间常年空置，但又一直保持着干净整洁，以便他随时回来就有地方住，Kylo不知道这是不是Leia的安排，但他知道临冬城城堡里的每一个人好像都很喜欢Han，也许是侍女们自己打扫的也说不定。

不出意料，那房间虽然没人，却还保持着随时供人来住的样子。Kylo把Hux轻轻放在床铺上，一沾到床，Hux立刻撑起身体，把自己变成坐姿。“这里比其他地方都暖和。”他轻声说，眼睛注视着Kylo，观察他的反应。他裸露在外的皮肤依然是冷冰冰的苍白，但脸颊上因激动泛起的潮红已经褪去。

Kylo哼了一声以示同意，他在房间内巡视了一周，把所有能点亮的油灯都点亮了，当走到墙上的窄窗边时，他犹豫了一会儿，决定还是让窗户闭着、将夜风隔绝在外面，可是室内对他来说实在是有些热，仅仅在犹豫的这一点时间里，他就感觉背后有些出汗，毕竟他穿戴得还比较严实。

这其实是一个伸伸手就可以解决的问题。他的外套在婚礼上已经被解开了扣子，而在走到这个房间的路程中它一直向下掉，现在已经半挂在肩膀上，Kylo轻轻一抖肩膀，那件款式典雅的黑色礼服就掉到了地上。

紧随其后的是另一件衣物落地的声音，从他身后传来，他一回头，发现Hux显然误会了什么，不然他不会把上身的最后一件遮蔽物扔到地上。在油灯的映照下，Hux苍白的皮肤因为室内温暖潮湿的空气染上了粉色，那是一种让人忍不住想咬上一口、讨喜的粉色。“我想，也是该履行义务的时候了。”他说，冷静得出奇。

这不在Kylo的计划之中，好吧，他并没有计划到这么深入的环节，但是为什么不将错就错呢，他开始脱自己身上其他的衣服。Hux也一样，区别是Hux的衣服比他少多了，所以很快Hux就摆脱了自己所有的衣物。Kylo只看了他一眼，就匆匆把头转开了。他感到紧张，这不能怪他，像其他所有人一样，他在婚前也接受了充分的性教育，可是他要娶的是一个罕见的男性omega，整个临冬城都没人能给他关于怎么和男性omega发生性关系的指导。Hux看起来很冷静，也许Hux会比他更有经验？“你以前做过这个吗？”在仔细思考之前，这个问题就脱口而出。

Hux显然被冒犯到了。 “您是在怀疑我的贞洁吗，夫君大人？”他的语气冷得刺骨，但绝不会比他的表情更冷，尽管他的整个脸连同耳朵都是可爱的粉色。

“我不是这个意思，”Kylo一边解开裤腰一边说，他看向Hux，因为急于解释，完全忘了看到对方裸体的尴尬：“我是说，作为omega，你结婚的年龄有点大，我听说是因为你发育晚，在发育前，你也许会有一些经验？”

Hux瞪着他，绿眼睛对上湿润的棕眼，几秒钟后，Hux的态度软化了，也许是因为Kylo确实没有恶意，也许是因为Kylo的眼睛让他看起来像个纯真的男孩子。“我23岁才发育，”他低下头，用手指捋着自己的头发，看起来很不自在：“发育前我订过婚，不过上一次我看到她的时候她才刚会走路，除此之外，我一直在我父亲的军队里受训。所以回答你的问题：不，我毫无经验。”

在他说这段话的时候，Kylo终于把自己脱光了，他的肤色是可以和Hux媲美的白皙，但和Hux不同的是，作为alpha和北境最强大的战士之一，他的躯体要强健的多，他双腿之间的器官在黑色的卷曲毛发中，虽然软垂着，但尺寸相当可观。

“我不知道怎么和男omega做。”在爬上床的时候，他低声向Hux坦白，那双让人联想到小鹿的眼睛诚恳地望向Hux：“教教我？”

Hux下意识地向后缩了一下，不完全是因为Kylo的块头太大实在有点压迫感，还因为他的声音低沉，看起来却还像个孩子，对比之下竟有种难以言喻的性感。Hux绝望地闭上眼睛，他感觉自己居然有点硬了。

现在他们是这样的姿势：Hux倚在枕头上，半躺着，他的红头发压在枕头上，而Kylo跪在他大大分开的腿间。

“想直接插进来是不可能的，我毕竟不是女人。”Hux望着天花板，试图让事情不那么尴尬：“先用手指做一下扩张，不会要太久的……啊！”因为意料之外的感觉他小小地叫了一声：“你在干什么！”

“按你说的帮你扩张。”Kylo无辜地抬起头看了他一眼，又重新埋首于他的腿间，黑发的发梢在他的大腿内侧扫来扫去。

“我没让你用舌头！”Hux说，脸红得更厉害了，他能感觉到一个微凉湿润的东西叩开了那圈肌肉环，粗糙的一面触到了粘膜，无法抑制地，一些液体从粘膜中渗出来，甚至流到入口外面，是他自己分泌的润滑液。

“好吧，那就换手指。”Kylo耸耸肩，好在他的指甲修剪得很短，在戳弄着Hux的入口时也不会弄伤他。几乎没受到什么阻碍，一根手指就着润滑液插进Hux的体内，不仅进入了，还在里面肆意旋转，尝试弯曲。

Hux咬了咬牙，这小崽子学的还挺快的。

没等他的指令，第二根就插了进来，随后第三根也挤了进来，那三根手指一开始并在一起，只是磨蹭着内壁，接着就开始分开了，在这过程中，不知是哪一根触到了关键的那一点，Hux全身一颤，他觉得自己已经硬的发疼，没法再等了：“别折腾了，插进来！”

Kylo完全理解了他的意思，几乎是迫不及待地，他拔出了手指，将自己的勃起抵在了入口——Hux不知道Kylo是什么时候硬的，但就穴口的感觉来说，他知道Kylo和他一样，也已经忍到极限了。

推进的过程比扩张更艰难，Hux不得不努力抬起腰，尽量将自己的穴口暴露给Kylo，他的手原本垂在床上的，现在搭在Kylo的肩上，手指用力地掐着对方厚实的肌肉。

“全进去了吗？”当Kylo的动作停下来的时候，Hux问他。

“还有一半。”Kylo喘着气，这个过程比他想得更有挑战性，他得花极大的自制力去控制自己不要一口气全插进去，他不想第一次就把Hux弄伤了，“你感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”Hux如实回答，Kylo温吞的动作没有把他弄的太疼，但是那种诡异的充实感是避免不了的。他调整着姿势，想让Kylo更方便一点：“继续吧。”

当完全插入的时候，他们的姿势跟开始不太一样，主要归功于Hux，他现在完全躺在了床上，双腿缠在Kylo腰上，而Kylo在他上方，靠手撑着才没有整个人压在他身上。就着这个姿势，Kylo开始小心翼翼地向外抽，再将全数推回去，Hux发出小声的呻吟，鼓励他更快、更用力。

很快，他们达到了一种双方都满意的快而粗暴的节奏，即使知道外面可能有宾客和仆人在听——也算是闹新房的一部分，当自己的敏感点被反复戳刺的时候，Hux没法自己的音量，他大声地呻吟。Kylo基本没出声，他忙着在Hux的身上又啃又咬，在粉色的皮肤上留下印迹，直到一种新的感觉从脊柱一路向下传至他的下体。

“我要成结了，可以吗？”他凑到Hux耳边问道，顺带咬了一下那粉色的耳朵。

“成结？”Hux睁大眼睛看他，他沉溺于快感之中，脑子不太清醒，“啊，成结，”他说，如梦初醒，“我父亲勒令我一定要完成这个婚姻，而没有孩子的婚姻可能会被宣布无效，做吧。”他闭上眼睛。

Kylo亲亲他的脸颊。在Hux体内，他的阴茎膨胀得更大，在靠近头部的地方，alpha特有的阴茎骨撑开，精液随后才会射出，这是alpha提高自己的omega受孕率的手段。

Hux原本以为自己做好了心理准备，但当他真正体会到的时候，他知道自己把这个结了婚的omega必经的痛苦想得太简单了，那种身体内部传来的尖锐疼痛不是轻易就可以忍受的，他放声尖叫，一直到声音嘶哑，眼泪不受控制地从他紧闭的双眼中渗出来，把他的眼妆彻底弄花了，留下黑色的条状印子在脸上。在这种剧痛中，他的阴茎抽动着，将白浊的液体射在了自己的小腹上。

疼痛一直持续到他的子宫被灌满为止。Kylo拔了出来，随着他抽出的动作，精液也溢出了穴口，流到了床单上。

这感觉其实还不错，他躺在Hux身边想，对了，现在Hux可能已经怀了他的孩子了，他还不知道Hux的名字呢。他转头看了看身边的人，对方一动不动地躺在那里，身上身下都一片狼藉，红头发乱糟糟地散在床上，看样子已经睡着了。

明天带他去逛逛玻璃花园，让他看看Leia种的玫瑰花，那时候再问他好了。对了，那把瓦雷利亚钢匕首可以送给他防身，不过龙骨柄太朴素了不称他，黄金柄可能更好些，再镶上红宝石……想着想着，Kylo也满足地进入了梦乡。

END

这个故事的后续是：他们生了一堆黑发和红发的孩子，分别叫罗柏、琼恩、珊莎、艾莉亚、布兰和瑞肯（误）

正统后续是：开罗这波不亏，老婆比他自己能干多了，最后他成了维斯特洛著名老婆奴，“开罗统治着北境，但被他夫人统治着”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些注释：
> 
> 1\. 所有的地理都不是参考自冰火的地图，而是来自于本人对桌游冰与火之歌：版图版（封面图）的印象，大致应该是没错的，冰火版图是个好游戏，只是不适合心脏过于脆弱的玩家
> 
> 2\. Hux给大家的感觉其实应该是狮子家对吧，他的外貌特征也符合，但是不知道为什么一开始想的时候我就把他想成花儿家了，也许是因为希望他能像花儿家的族语一样：生生不息。又及，高庭几乎在维斯特洛很靠南了，不可能只用半个月就到临冬的，设定里他是从奔流城出发的，而且在Kylo得到消息之前就出发了，没从君临或者鹰巢城走的原因是设定里白港是反对开罗的主要城市之一，包括海域，走那边不安全。
> 
> 3\. 婚俗和临冬城的描述也是来自于印象中的原作，那把匕首是小乔婚礼上提里昂试探他的时候提到的，借用了一下，那间房间是原作里凯特琳的房间，描述应该基本也是正确的
> 
> 4\. ABO设定全程瞎编，非要带上这个主要是不然我不知道怎么让他们结婚


	2. Goldmelting 烁金

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚后，他们产生的一次争吵，最终Kylo（又一次）屈服了

“Phasma！”当Kylo Ren闯进校场的时候，任何有眼睛的人都能看出他正处于盛怒之中——临冬城公爵涨红的脸、燃烧着的双眼和飘飞的衣角无不说明着这一点，更不用说他还咆哮着女骑士的名字了。因为他看来像下一秒就会拔剑一样，Phasma身边的那些正在受她训练的侍从们吓得赶紧从她边上退开以免受到波及。他走的速度过快，得在Phasma面前急刹才不会撞在她身上，尽管还因剧烈运动而喘气，他的气势丝毫不减：“Hux人呢！”

“Lord Ren。”Phasma不为所动（光是这一点就已经得到了在场所有年轻人的崇拜），她镇定地站在原地： “将军在藏书塔，和小姐一起。”话音未落，她能看到的就只有Kylo的背影了。

上藏书塔需要爬一段长长的、螺旋形的石梯，走起来很累人，还容易晕眩，这使Kylo原本就糟糕透了的心情雪上加霜。为什么Hux偏偏在这种烦人的地方！几秒之后，他就开始诅咒自己的愚蠢：Hux当然会在这种烦人的地方，Hux一向如此，总是能找到最能惹怒他的方法。扪心自问他对Hux不薄，Hux嫁给他的时候不过是个被剥夺了继承权的omega，除了生孩子什么也做不了，而现在，Hux拥有了一支海军部队（这支部队从招募到训练完全由Hux一手包办，成果斐然），还得到了“将军”的尊称。Kylo承认Hux确实军事才华出众，但他的性格越来越让人难以忍受了。

他不费多大的力就找到了Hux。他的妻子正坐在书桌前面，抱着他们的小女儿给她念书——Millicent今年六岁，是个文静而乖巧的小女孩，不像他们两个中的任何一个。Hux的声音柔和，表情平静甚至可称得上温柔，完全不见平时和Kylo争吵的时候那尖锐冷酷的样子；他的小腹隆起，因为孕育着另一个孩子。

Kylo不得不努力压制自己的怒气，他们有条不成文的约定，不管怎么争吵，都不能在女儿面前，Kylo不想做那个率先打破这条约定的人，他自己的童年不堪回首，不希望自己的孩子重蹈覆辙。“Hux，”他说，语气尽量平和，但称呼他妻子的旧姓已经表明了他的态度：“你偷拿了寄给我的信。”

说出这句话的时候，他自己都吃惊于自己轻描淡写的能力。Hux背着他拿走的那封信来自Snoke国王，如果不是他无意中在Hux的房间里找到了Hux只差盖上他家族章纹的回信，他就真的完全被瞒过去了。他翻遍了Hux的房间也没找到Snoke的信件，当然了，Hux一定早就处理掉了，这个狡猾的小婊子。他只能从Hux的回信中猜测那份信的内容，Snoke邀请他前往君临参加专门为国王的诞辰所举办的大型比武活动，而Hux以优美的言辞地表达了婉拒。

“你还是发现了。”Hux把女儿从自己腿上抱下去，然后站起身来，他们身高仅差几公分，Kylo以身高建立的气势压制荡然无存，“你不应该乱翻我东西的。”

这不以为意的态度让Kylo更生气了，可是Millicent就在他脚边上，正用她的小手拉着他的衣角向父亲要求一个抱抱，Kylo只能弯下腰先满足她。“你为什么不想让我去？”在被Milli柔软的红头发反复蹭着脸颊的时候，他憋屈地问道。

“你为什么想去？”Hux面无表情地注视着他和女儿的亲昵，反问道。

“这是种荣誉，”Kylo说，他直起身，用手揉着Milli的头发：“被国王亲自邀请参加他的生日比武会。你觉得我不能获胜吗？还是说你觉得我不愿意把桂冠给你？”

“你看到了荣誉，我看到了陷阱。”Hux说， Kylo曾见过他这个表情，而且很难说喜欢它（“主城两面都是海，而你的家族自古以来都没有海军？八百年都没被攻破过真是不可思议。”）。“Snoke不值得信任。”

Kylo张嘴想反驳他。你对Snoke一无所知，他想说，你不知道他是怎样待我的，过去的那个私生子连参加比武的权力都没有，而拜他所赐，现在你面前的这个人成了北境之主。但他没说，因为他知道即使说了也没用，Hux会冷冰冰地反击说那是因为Snoke想利用他，想跟Hux这样的人吵架，只能按对方的思路来。“他不会违反宾客权利。”Kylo说。

这句话显然没达到效果，Kylo立刻就后悔了。Hux冷笑了一声：“别傻了，宾客权利保护不了你，要是我是Snoke，在路上就会下手了，装成是意外，我只需要表示哀悼，然后让你的继承人继承你的位置，她才6岁，什么也做不了，我可以一步步蚕食北境的势力，直到北境尽在我掌握之中。”

尽管对Hux的多疑早有认识，但他这番话还是让Kylo大惊失色。“你疯了。”Kylo不可置信地看着Hux：“Snoke怎么可能会想杀我？是他一手将我扶上来的。”

“此一时彼一时，”Hux说：“现在北境的势力比过去强得多，已经成了极大的不稳定因素，他必须想办法牵制，谋杀你是一种比较激进的选择，但不是不可能。”

“你……”Kylo还想说什么，但Hux似乎是他们两个中先用完耐心的那个。“现在如果您允许，我要去沐浴了。”他丢下这句硬邦邦的话，从Kylo身边走过去了，事实上，Kylo避让了一下，不然他们的肩膀就会相撞。而他避让的原因仅仅是因为Hux怀有身孕，最好避免太剧烈的身体碰撞。

他瞪着Hux离开的那扇门，直到感觉衣角再一次被扯动。“Daddy，”Milli昂起小脸：“为什么你和Mommy吵架了？是Mommy做错了什么吗？”

叹了一口气，Kylo蹲下身去与女儿面对面。Milli继承了Hux的金红发和绿眼睛，但她的面容上有某些属于Kylo的特质，Kylo一看见她，就想起过去那个不受重视的小男孩，这使他加倍疼爱她，甚至到纵容的地步，他毫不怀疑自己将来会成为最可怕的那种岳父，不管有幸娶上他的Milli的男人有多完美。

“我们没有吵架，我们只是……呃……”他用自己曾在战场上持剑大肆杀戮的手帮她把弄乱的头发理整齐，把掉下来的发丝压到耳后去，但他想不到任何解释，只能支吾着，期待Milli别再追究。

Milli没有让他如愿。“是什么？”她睁圆眼睛，好奇地追问。她的眼睛和Hux的一模一样，她现在也跟Hux一样让Kylo头疼。他揉揉额头，在心里暗暗骂Hux把这烂摊子留给他，“你妈太讨厌了，你可别像他。”还没仔细思考，这句话就从他嘴里溜出来了。

“你讨厌Mommy？那你们为什么还要在一起？”

Kylo感觉头更疼了，他不知道是谁给Milli灌输了相爱才能在一起的概念，也许是某个同龄玩伴吧，又或者她只是听多了那些吟游诗人的表演，他不确定现在是不是纠正她这个想法的时候，虽然对于贵族来说单纯因爱情而结婚几乎是不可能的事情，但他希望她能有这种运气，像他的姥爷姥姥一样，就算她没那么好运，至少也要像他和Hux这样……

临冬城城堡安静的惊人，校场和庭院里都空无一人，Kylo不确定这是一个好现象还是一个坏兆头，Hux的名字从他嘴里大声说出来，听起来很是陌生，但几乎是不假思索地，他一边踏入临冬城主堡，一边呼唤着Hux。

他的双腿因为疲劳而发软，但握剑的手依然很稳，他手中的那把十字剑原本就是赤红色的，此时表面沾满了干涸的血渍。来自Hux的字条攥在他的另一只手中——因为这张字条，Kylo不得不带着他的军队不停歇地从白港向临冬城赶路。他和他的士兵们经过了长达几个月的作战，终于取得了胜利，战败的白港伯爵选择了投降并愿意交出自己的长子作为人质。在应该欢庆的时候，信鸦送来了这张字条，是坏消息：在他外出作战的时候，北境的流亡反对势力竟然趁虚而入，包围了临冬城。他出征之前给临冬城留下了足够的守备军，但不幸的是似乎其中有一部分做了叛徒。“占领一座自己守不住的城堡没有任何意义，他们的目标是我。”Hux在结尾写道，“请放心，一旦主堡被攻破，我绝不会接受被俘的命运，我会选择自尽。”

这一句话反复折磨着Kylo，尽管因为连续作战和长时间行军他已经很劳累，但这句话就是无法离开他的脑海。不，他想，将瓦钢匕首赠予Hux是为了让他保护自己，不是让他用来自尽。他无法想象等自己回到主堡的时候，等待自己的是一个死掉的Hux，虽然在他离开临冬城的时候，他们结婚才半个月，而Hux显然并没有从心底里接受这段婚姻（倒不是说他不履行义务，正相反，他们同房的频率相当高，而其他时候Hux都表现得礼貌而冷淡），这无疑使Kylo生气，出于一种孩子气的报复心理，他以同样的冷淡回敬对方，但无论如何，Hux的死亡都不在可接受范围内。

他的声音在空荡荡的大厅里回响，没有得到回应，这使Kylo的心沉入谷底。当他带着军队回到临冬城的时候没有遭遇任何反抗军，只有两个可能性，要么反抗军已经撤退了，要么他们已经得手了，而种种征兆都在暗示着后者。Kylo暗暗攥紧了手中的剑，努力说服自己不要放弃希望，但事实上，他现在很希望有几个反抗军出现在他面前，最好是那些叛徒，让他把怒火发泄出去。

“Lord Ren。”他几乎错过了这一声呼唤，但从侧门中走出的那个人影显眼到没办法忽视，瘦高身形，金红发，毫无疑问是Hux。

Kylo怔怔地看着他。他看起来……很不一样了，衣衫没有过去那么整齐，缺乏打理的头发和胡子连成一片，当他走近，Kylo发现他异常憔悴，看起来还没有他们结婚的时候健康。 “我已经吩咐下人为您和您的军队准备食物了。”他说，声音干涩但不改镇静，和Kylo离家前的那个冷淡的妻子一模一样。

他们四目相对，Kylo不确定该怎么做，本能促使着他上前拥抱久别重逢的妻子，将自己归来路上的忧心忡忡与劫后余生般的喜悦尽数倾吐，但理智使他站在原地，克制地问出：“你还好吗？你看起来有点糟糕。“他尽力使自己听起来只是例行公事地随口一问。

“还好，当然。”Hux回答：“只是因为这几天的……状况，有些疏于整理仪容。”

状况，Kylo对Hux的用词报以一哂，“那我想你应该不介意向我汇报一下这些所谓的状况？”问出口的时候他有点后悔了，这个问题该去问守备军的首领，贸然地问Hux不仅得不到答案还有失礼节，Hux大概会回以被冒犯的眼神吧。

“当然，”Hux习以为常地回答，Kylo这才想起在发育成omega之前，他也曾是军队的指挥官，“十天前反抗军开始进攻东大门，临冬城易守难攻，有足够的守备军，我们本来能把反抗军挡在外城墙，直到有一部分守备军叛变了，”他在这里顿了一下：“幸好发现的足够及时，他们没能攻破内城墙，但是我能用的士兵太少，对方的人数远远多于我们，我不确定我们还能支撑多久，今天破晓的时候，他们撤退了，我们不能确定这是不是某种战术，直到发现是您带着临冬城的精锐部队回来了。”

他是这场攻防战的指挥官，这就是为什么他看起来这么槽糕，Kylo可以想象得出来，Hux不眠不休地指挥调动仅剩的守备军，警戒着敌人的突然来袭，又忧心着Kylo不能及时赶到。在Hux平静的外表之下，这个人深受恐惧担忧所折磨且筋疲力尽。

十字剑从他手中滑落到地上。他上前两步，把那具强撑着的虚弱躯体揽在怀里，“我回来了，”他在Hux耳侧说，不去思考从此以后Hux会怎么看待他：“你是安全的，我回来了。”

“你回来了。”Hux木然地重复道，好像没听懂这句话的意思，但Kylo感觉到Hux慢慢抬起双手搭在他的背上，回应了这个拥抱。他们沉默着，胸膛贴着胸膛，脸颊亲密地挨着，感受着有生以来与对方的第一个拥抱。

“我一直在等你。”最终，Hux开口说道，Kylo看不到他的表情，但能听出他的语调与平时截然不同， “我和士兵们都在疲劳作战，我真的不确定还能撑多久”，他越说越快，好像冷淡的外壳碎裂之后，真实的Hux像洪水一样奔流而出，“每时每刻，我都在想念着你，祈祷你尽快回到我身边。”这听起来几乎像一个告白了。

这就是一个告白，当Hux柔软的唇瓣压上他的嘴唇时，Kylo悄然领悟。他托着Hux的后脑加深了这个吻，几乎是饥渴地舔舐着对方，掠夺着不多的氧气，Hux凶狠地回应着，咬破了他的嘴唇。当他们分开时，两个人都喘着气，嘴唇湿润红肿。

“去我房间。”Hux果断地说，紧紧地抓着他的手腕 ，好像怕他会在路上跑丢一样。

尽管没亲眼见过Hux指挥作战，但Kylo大概能猜出他的风格。大刀阔斧、雷厉风行，他想，然后在Hux骑上他的大腿握住他半勃的阴茎的时候发出了一声长长的呻吟，在这之前，Hux以令人惊叹的速度脱光了他们两个的衣服，把他推倒在床上。他的力道大得惊人，完全超出了Kylo的预期。

“很好。”Hux一定对他的反应很满意，不然他不会露出狡黠的微笑，Kylo着迷地看着他——在床上一向是Hux最热情的时候，但他也从来没表现得这么……有侵略性过。他们以前的性爱不能说不激烈，但一向按部就班，而且每一次上床之前Hux都要求他先沐浴，而不是像现在这样，Kylo都不愿意去想自己已经多少天没洗澡了，说真的，他本来以为Hux有洁癖呢，但现在看来是他想太多了。

“我是不是没跟你说过，我一直觉得你的老二很惊人？”Hux说，没费心去看Kylo的脸而是专心致志地伺弄着手上那根肉棒，其实没必要，因为在禁欲几个月之后，只消那双修长洁白的手套弄几下，它就完全硬挺了，在Hux的手中沉重而灼热，头部被流出的前液打湿，“有的时候我还真有点庆幸自己是omega，不然大概受不了吧，”Hux被自己逗笑了：“我想舔舔试试看，但是今天就算了，你太脏了。”他笑着说，给了那沉甸甸的巨物最后一下套弄，然后用一只手压在Kylo腿上把自己撑起来，另一只手探向自己身后，“很快。”他保证道。

所以说洁癖的猜测不能算全错，Kylo想。Hux单薄的胸膛就暴露在他面前，小小的乳头和颜色极淡的乳晕在诱惑着他，不假思索地，他把注意力给予了它们，先用粗糙的手指轻捏，然后换舌头逗弄，满意地看着它们被唾液浸湿，变得红肿挺立。Hux在他用力吸吮左侧乳头的时候颤抖了一下，他把这当成一种鼓励，对另一边也如法炮制。

“这不正常……”他听见Hux喃喃地说：“我应该很快就能……”

非常突然地，Hux的手伸到了他的脑后，用力扯着他的头发。他吃痛地抬起头来，正准备抱怨， Hux没给他机会：“我怀孕了！”他大声宣布，表情认真，完全没了刚才调笑的样子。

“……你确定吗？”Kylo瞠目结舌。好吧，他们确实一直计划要个孩子，而得益于成结，alpha和omega结合的受孕率高得惊人，更不用说他们新婚的那半个月同床的频率着实不低……他们早该想到的。

“我不分泌润滑剂了，这是omega怀孕的征兆。”Hux一字一顿地说，他的手还攥着Kylo头发：“所以，确定，妈的，不能更确定了！”

慌乱，这是Kylo的第一反应，“我要做爸爸了。”他恍惚地说，不敢相信，虽然结婚的时候他就知道自己很快就要为人父，但是真正面临这个状况的时候还是不可避免地手足无措。他抚摸着Hux平坦的小腹，想象着它鼓起来的样子。再过八九个月，就会有个小婴儿在城堡里哭了，他还没抱过婴儿呢，它们看起来好丑，又吵闹，天哪。“所以……”他虚弱地开口，不确定自己想说什么。Hux看起来比他镇定多了，他轻巧地从Kylo腿上爬下去，离开了床铺，Kylo看着他的背影。好吧，不怪他，他想，突如其来的怀孕消息实在太扫性致了。

然而，Hux却很快回来，重新骑到他腿上。“我以为……？”他疑惑地问，Hux瞪了他一眼：“你以为omega不分泌润滑剂就不能做爱了吗？”他打开一个罐子，Kylo闻到了熟悉的香味，应该是Hux的某种护肤品。Hux把手指伸进去，毫不吝啬地挖了一大坨，在Kylo面前挥了挥，“不会用别的东西代替吗，你是不是傻。”他鄙夷地说。

事实证明，替代品的效果没有天然的来得好，不然Hux不会那么艰难地扶着Kylo的肩膀，努力地一点一点把自己往那根硕大的肉棒上压，“见鬼。”停下来休息的时候，他咬着牙说：“你太他妈大了。”Kylo不确定这是不是一句夸奖。

等到屁股终于结结实实地压在了Kylo的大腿上，他才放松下来，感觉大腿发软，用不上力，Kylo爱怜地帮他拭去额头上的汗珠。

他们就保持这个姿势，歇了一小会儿，恢复一下体力，适应一下身体的感觉，然后Hux开始动了，依然是扶着Kylo的肩膀，慢慢地抬起身，然后利用重力让自己快速沉下去，他们两个人的吸气声和肉体拍击的声音几乎同时响起，“好，再来。”Kylo低沉地说，Hux没说话，但Kylo知道他听见了。

在最初的几次抽插之后，Hux变得更加松软一些了，这让他们的交合变得容易，而他的动作也变的越来越大。他们结婚的时候，Hux是坐马车来的，因为他那时候生病了。现在看来，Hux肯定是会骑马的，而且骑得相当不错。他骑着Kylo，动作狂野地摆动着腰肢，用被撑开的后穴反复绞紧压榨着灼热的肉棒，发出湿润粘腻的声音，而Kylo一边抚慰着他同样蓄势待发的勃起，一边扶着他的腰让他别太快了以免伤到孩子。

在濒临高潮的时候，Hux把自己拔了出去，他握住Kylo的阴茎，和自己的靠在一起，快速撸动直到他们两个都射在他手上。

“我好累。”他从Kylo身上翻下来躺在旁边的时候说。Kylo与他有同感，就好像随着高潮过去，这一段时间的疲劳都尽数显现，“你可以睡，”Kylo说，感觉自己也有点意识模糊了：“我就躺在你边上呢。”

“嗯……”Hux慢慢在床单上蹭干净手，他的眼睛已经闭上了。

“如果……是女孩……我要给她……取名叫Millicent……”过了一会儿，Kylo听见Hux断断续续地说，如同梦呓一般。“是你母亲的名字吗？”Kylo迷迷糊糊地问。在维斯特洛大陆上，用长辈的名字给孩子命名是很常见的事情，Kylo过去的名字也是承自一位令人尊敬的长辈。

“不……是我小时候……养的……猫……”

“等等！”Kylo一下子醒了过来，他腾地一下坐起来，睡意全无，“你不能给我们的女儿取猫的名字！”他说，音量有点超标。

然而Hux没有任何回应，也许是假装也许是真的，至少看起来他已经沉沉睡去了

关于名字的争论最后是Hux赢了，当然，每次他们两个起争执，赢的总是Hux，尤其是在他生Millicent差点难产而死之后，Kylo总是有意无意地让着他。生第一个孩子给Hux落下了病根，在调养了很长时间之后，他们才决定要第二个孩子，正是现在Hux腹中的那个。

不知不觉他都让了Hux那么多次了，Kylo在敲Hux房门的时候想，Hux也不是不知轻重的人，就不能退让一次吗？他难道看不出来Snoke的邀请对Kylo来说有多重要吗？

敲了几下之后Hux开了门，他披着罩衣，房间里是黑的，应该是已经准备睡了。他一看见是Kylo，脸色就变得很难看，“我以为您今晚不想睡我这里。”他冷冰冰地说，但还是闪身让Kylo进去了。

直到他们一起躺在床上，都没有一个人开口说话，Kylo想谈那件事，但他压根不知道怎么打破沉默，鉴于Hux背对他躺着，在他每次试图接近的时候就往边上挪以避开他的触碰，结结实实地用行动表达了不想理他。

Kylo叹了口气，决定今晚就算了，他伸手揽过Hux的身体，隔着睡袍轻轻按在他隆起的肚子上，也许是察觉到了他的放弃，也许单纯是因为他已经挪到床沿边上、再动就要掉下去了，Hux容忍了他的行为。

他轻柔地抚摸着，那里摸起来硬硬的，和正常的时候不同。他喜欢Hux柔软的小腹，但也喜欢Hux怀孕的时候，也许是因为体质，或者因为孕期吃的某种调养的药物，怀孕的Hux会变得很……饥渴。

一只手抓着他正隔着衣料爱抚腹部紧绷的皮肤的手向下探，睡袍被撩了上来，他摸到了半硬的柱体。

他们选了侧入式，这是孕期最合适的姿势，动作不会太大，也不容易撞到Hux的肚子，他们经过了几个月的反复试验才得出了这个结论。润滑剂是学士特制的，比omega自己分泌的效果差不了多少，而且没有任何味道，不像上一次Hux怀孕的时候，他们每次做完都搞的满屋子都是用来润滑的软膏的香味。

Kylo从背后搂着Hux，将他的一条腿抬起来挂在手臂上，Hux捧着肚子，抚慰着自己的勃起。抽插的节奏很慢，但是很深，每一次Kylo将自己尽数挺入的时候，Hux都在他怀里挺直腰背，发出舒适的呻吟。Kylo的手向前摸索着，连着Hux的手一起包裹住他的阴茎，快速套弄着，Hux发出了一声小小的尖叫，很快就射了，然后懒洋洋的在他怀里软成了一滩泥。

他保持着温吞的节奏，又享受了一小会儿那湿润紧致的穴道，闷哼着射在了里面，没有成结，当然，这么多次以来他早就学会了克制自己成结的冲动，Hux和孩子都受不起这个，正常来说他都不会内射，今天就当是对Hux的小小惩罚吧。

“你要再洗一个澡吗？我去让他们准备。”他蹭着Hux的脸颊小声说，当他准备把自己已经疲软的阴茎拔出去的时候，Hux反手按在了他的腰上，用的力气很大，大概能留下一块淤青了。他把Kylo按在了自己体内。

“别去。”他的语气严肃过头。

“你不想洗澡？”Kylo问他，好在他并没有那么傻，很快就意识到了Hux终于决定跟他当面谈一谈那件事：“噢。”

“我之前说得太偏激了，Snoke当然不是有意要害你，”Hux说，低着头，Kylo看不清他的表情：“我知道他想干什么，他这么大年纪没有继承人，再加上他的称帝本来也不是那么……名正言顺，许多大贵族，包括我父亲，都在蠢蠢欲动，他控制不住宫廷里的形势了，所以需要更多亲信在君临为他服务。把你骗过去只是第一步，接着他会提出各种好处，把你留在君临，说不定他会把空缺的国王之手的位子交给你。”他转过头来，面对Kylo：“君临到处是眼线和阴谋，而你这么年轻天真，能在那里活几天？”

他的语气很尖刻，Kylo几乎要生气了，他想反驳，说这些都是空穴来风、Hux是个有妄想症的疯子，但Hux的绿眼睛温柔地、接近爱怜地注视着他：“留在临冬城，我们就是安全的，北境尽在我们的掌握，Snoke也好，我父亲也罢，没人奈何得了我们。”他的语气接近诱骗：“留下来吧，为了我和Milli，为了这个没出生的孩子。难道你想让我做全维斯特洛最值钱的寡妇吗？”

他的最后一句话让Kylo不寒而栗。是啊，如果他出了什么意外，向临冬城夫人求婚的人能一路排到白港，而Hux下一次结婚的时候，将披着天行者家的新娘斗篷，正是他们结婚的时候他亲手为Hux披上的那件，这画面使他痛苦地闭上眼睛，“不。”他呢喃着，凑近Hux， “你是对的。”他轻声说，攫住那近在眼前的粉色嘴唇。

Hux顺从地分开嘴唇，与他分享了一个温柔绵长的吻，他们腻在一起，身体的一部分还紧紧相连。

“再来一次？”过了一会儿，Hux问。

“好。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：比武&桂冠：比武是冰火里喜闻乐见的活动，胜者可以得到一个桂冠，他有权把这个桂冠献给在场的任何一位女士，获得者称“爱与美的皇后”（一般是给自己老婆，随便给别人未婚妻可能会出事，雷加是著名反面教材）
> 
> 2：宾客权利：吃了主人招待的面包和盐就享有主人的保护，主人不得加害于宾客，不然会有厄运（血婚是著名反面教材）


End file.
